Heart of the sea
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: My first atempt at an MKR fic but I think its cute. C/U sorry ascot fans but... H/L F/F E/P A/? Told you before i love odd couples, now lets see......
1. Chapter one

Alright people all the normal stuff at the beginning, all of the characters here entered are registered to Clamp I take no credit for there production. This story line is not a Clamp story line but self created.  
  
Right now that's out of the way. This is fan fic number two after this I'm hopeing to write a Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9 and 10, Sailor Moon. As well as more Magic Knight Rayearth, Labyrinth and more Yue and Sakura stories as I loved doing the first one so much, so look out for those, coming your way soon and now I sound like the guff off the back of a book.  
  
Well my prejudice before was Yue here its Clef. Any one seeing the pattern yet, yep I like the ice burgs with white lilac costumes eyes excetra but especially if they have long hair, I am really prejudice to long haired men.  
  
Ok the dedication this time goes to my Nanna you're the greatest and I love you loads.  
  
The heart of the sea.  
  
Chapter one: The reunion.  
  
Fuu and Umi stood waiting for Hikaru at the top of the Tokyo tower, the sun was setting, her plat that went to her ankles, slapped her back as she hurried up the last steps of the tower and into view of them.  
  
The two other girls saw her at the same time and waved at her as she raced towards them, Umi smiled at her then waggled her finger at her in mock reproach. "Tut, tut Hikaru-chan you were almost late again."  
  
She beamed up at Umi, who was as tall as ever her hair went to her ankles now. "Well I'm here now so let's go."  
  
Umi smiled at her. "It's not like your dying to see some one?"  
  
Hikaru blushed Umi peered into her face. "Ahh I thought so, its so unfair the two of you are going there to see the men you love weather they know it or not, as it may be."  
  
Hikaru smiled at Umi. "Ascot-chan likes you why don't you go out with him Umi-chan."  
  
"Because to me Ascot-chan is like my little brother."  
  
Fuu, who had not really changed looks wise, looked at Umi her brow drawn together in thought. "Umi-chan, is there any one there that you like?"  
  
"Yes why Fuu-chan?"  
  
"Well if you like them all you have to do is believe it in your heart and it will be so and try asking the pillar too at prayers maybe it will help you."  
  
Umi sighed. "I have tried that, but nothing has come of it."  
  
The two other young women looked at Umi, Hikaru smiled at her. "Well who is it you like? May be we can help you out if you tell us."  
  
Umi looked at them. "Ok be ready for a shock."  
  
Fuu smiled. "Nothing could shock me more than when Hikaru-chan told us she had actually managed to fall in love with Lanits-san."  
  
Hikaru looked at her. "Hey!"  
  
Fuu looked at her innocently. "Well it won't."  
  
Umi looked at them her ocean blue eyes serious. "This might."  
  
She said it in her quiet serious way, which they knew meant that what ever she was going to say next was going to be important, Fuu and Hikaru snapped round to look at her. Umi looked up at them. "I'm in love with Guru Clef-san."  
  
Hikarus eyes went wide. "Clef-san!" She said this as the two girls joined hands with her, and they went to Cephiro.  
  
They came out the other side of the transportation there, to the strains of Hikaru saying at the top of her voice in shock. "GURU CLEF-SAN!"  
  
He turned at the sound of his name being said so loud, as did every on else in the room. "Yes."  
  
Hikaru covered her mouth with her hand and proceeded to blush, till she was completely red. "Nothing." She mumbled.  
  
Clefs eyes settled on Umi and they lit up. She looked around her, and then at him she smiled gently, Clef felt his heart skip a beat. That had started to happen to him a lot whenever Umi came to visit them with the others and Clef couldn't work out why.  
  
Ferio walked over to Fuu and took her hands in his, he smiled at her and led her off into the palace towards his rooms, and Umi watched them go with a gentle smile on her face. Lantis then walked up to Hikaru he smiled at her she smiled back. "Do you want to come and see Eagle?"  
  
Hikaru swallowed hard. "No not strait away, there is something I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Lantis looked at her, his deep soulful eyes for once full of light. "Of coarse Lady Hikaru."  
  
They walked off arm in arm towards the garden. Umi stood all alone, she watched them go and her smile widened she then looked at the rest of their friends and sighed. "Well it looks like there is no one to escort me." She tried to laugh but she couldn't, Presea noticed this and looked at her concerned.  
  
"Why Umi do you wish there to be?"  
  
Umi looked at Presea. "Yes Presea more than I will ever say."  
  
"Then why don't you say something to him?"  
  
"Because he is way out of my league, despite the fact I and the others keep our magic and respect here in Cephiro."  
  
"You don't know that for shore unless you say something Umi." Said Caldina.  
  
"I'm too scared to tell him in case I get heart by being rejected by him, I love him that much."  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" said Presea.  
  
"Oh Umi that's so sad!"  
  
Clef, Lafarga and Ascot looked at each other and shrugged the behaviour of woman was impossible to understand some times. Clef however could tell they were worried about Umi and that made him feel nervous for some reason.  
  
Presea finally asked the faithful question. "Well who is it you like Umi? Maybe I and Caldina can help you with him."  
  
Umi looked from one of them to the other. "May be you can."  
  
They nodded, "Alright come here I'll tell you."  
  
They lent down towards her, Ascot and Clef strained hard to hear them but heard nothing, as Umi proceeded to whisper to them the name of the man she was in love with too the two women. Presea went pail and looked over at the men, Caldina started to giggle, Presea finally came out with. "I can see whilst you feel that way Umi, he is not an easy man to understand."  
  
Umi looked at Presea and smiled. "Especially, when he is in love with some one else and she loves him."  
  
Presea blushed catching on to Umi's hint. "No I don't love him I love some one else."  
  
Umi looked at her surprised. "Well there is something I didn't expect. Who?"  
  
Presea leaned down and whispered to Umi, whose eyes went wide. "Ahh, its no wonder you understand how I feel."  
  
"Well do either of you have any advice?"  
  
"None other than ask the pillar." Said Presea.  
  
"I think you should ask it too." Said Caldina.  
  
Umi nodded. "Then I shall, may be it will listen to me."  
  
Presea looked at her. "I shall join my prayer and wish to yours."  
  
Caldina nodded enthusiastically. "I shall do like wise Umi."  
  
Umi smiled at them. "I thank you both, but if I win him, I wish it to be because the wish of my heart was strong enough and his wish matched mine, not because others over ruled his wish."  
  
The two women nodded at Umi understandingly, they gave her, a great big hug and lots of friendly advice, they then left her for a moment to talk together.  
  
Ascot then approached Umi, she smiled at him in usual friendly way she had with him, Ascot smiled back at her also in a friendly manner but Cleff could see there was more then friendship for Umi in his green eyes.  
  
Clef's grip on his staff tightened, he didn't like Ascot being near Umi and he couldn't work out why, his proximity to Umi should trouble him so much after all there relationship was none of his business. Or was it? He looked away from them for a moment to contemplate that last part of his thought for a moment and why he might have thought it in the first place.  
  
When Clef looked over at them again, Ascot had by then proceeded to hug Umi very tightly and was still doing so when he looked up. This was despite the fact that Umi had told him countless times that she did not care for him, as more than she would for her little brother, so why did he still peruse her Clef wondered angrily and his grip on his staff, constricted yet again.  
  
Presea noticed the way Clef was holding his staff, he felt her eyes on him and turned to look at Presea, she raised her eyebrows at him questionably, Clef simply looked at her, his brow drawn together in anger and then back over to were Ascot and Umi were located and as Clef looked at them his grip on his staff tightened once again.  
  
Presea smiled, maybe Umi's loving Clef was not as hopeless as Umi imagined it to be, after all Presea had recently been having a curious feeling that Clef might be falling in love with some one and she hoped it was Umi, he was falling in love with because she felt deep down that they would make a wonderful couple.  
  
Ascot realised Umi, from their long hug. "How are you Umi-chan?" He said practicing the little Japanese he had learnt from her.  
  
Umi's smile widened and she hugged Ascot again who blushed. "That was very good Ascot-chan. Very well thank you and you?"  
  
Clef went a deadly pail as he listened to this and saw Umi hugging him, had Umi finally learnt to accept Ascots attentions. she couldn't have. could she? Ascot was replying. "I'm fine, glad to see you."  
  
Clef clutched with one long fingered hand at his chest over his heart, a deep pain filled him, this was a kind of pain he had never felt before, this was not like when Emeraude had died or any other kind of pain he had experienced before it was huge, it consumed his very being, then it finally struck him, he was in love with Umi and he hadn't even realised, Clef felt like a complete fool for not having observing his feelings for her sooner. He watched the scene that was unfolding before him with a growing horror within his heart, this pain was unbearable, now he knew how Emeraude had felt trying to contain her lover for Zagato, it was impossible like a storm waiting to brake and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the storm for long before it finally did brake.  
  
He then felt his purple stone throb with the same pain that was filling him, he wanted Umi to be his alone, he wanted her to love him, he wanted Ascot to get away from the woman he loved. And he wanted to grow up so she would take more notice of him. He leant against his staff, with all these thoughts flooding his mind, it felt like some one had suddenly opened a flood gate in his mind to were he had been hiding from himself all that he felt for her, it felt like his heart was breaking watching Ascot and Umi together, he wanted to be the one holding her and not Ascot. Clef realised his eyes opening wide he was using those words 'I want' he was making a wish he hadn't ever had a selfish wish, only the wish for other to be happy, he also realised that he believed that what he wished for, for himself would come to pass and he knew here in Cephiro were the hearts will was power, that if he wanted it enough and Umis wish matched his then it would be. So for the first time Cleff wished, and believed something selfishly 'I want Umi to be mine, I want her love, I want to marry her, giver her children, I want to be able to protect her always with my magic and I want.' Umi noticed Clef state, she moved away from Ascot and ran over to his side to help him.  
  
Just as she was reaching him, Clef managed to finish, with the last of his will his wish and the belief he had in his heart for his future with Umi 'I want to grow up and be a man for her.' then his strength failed him and Clef collapsed towards the ground into an unconscious deep blackness.  
  
Umi court him in her open arms, as he fell, he was to her amazement still holding his staff with a very tight grip. Presea ran over to her and prised his staff, from his fingers. Umi looked down at him concerned. "Clef, Clef.!" There came no reply from the mage to her call.  
  
Ascot came running over to them and put a hand on Clefs head, then measured his pulse. "His still alive, I think he just fallen unconscious. I can't think what might have coursed it though. I suggest we get him to bed, here Umi let me carry him."  
  
Umi shook her head and held Clef tightly, Presea and Caldina smiled at her. "No I'll carry him, Ascot show me the way to Clefs room please."  
  
Ascot nodded understandingly and lead Umi to Clefs room, high up in a tower of the castle, when she came into his rooms her eyes went wide, the rooms he had were huge, there was a vast library, and a stock room full of all sorts of herbs. Then she came to his bedroom, it was huge with a great fire place, all of Clefs furniture even his bed had been made for a full sized man, which made Umi wonder if Clef could in fact like Ascot had done grow up. Then she realised, he could grow up if he willed it, and gently she laid Clef in the huge for poster bed and pulled the purple sheets over him.  
  
Umi looked up and around the room once more she then noticed on the walls there were murals of the adventures of the Magic knights she smiled as she recognised the scenes, he seamed to like studying her, Umi blushed she did so because she couldn't understand why Clef would like studying her so much, compared to the others.  
  
She looked over at the fireplace; Ascot reading her mind went over to it and started a fire there. "Thank you Ascot. Would you mind leaving us alone now please."  
  
Ascot nodded he knew that Umi really wanted to be on her own with Clef and Ascot had guessed why, with a smile and a bow he left her and Clef alone.  
  
Umi waited until Ascots foot steps had faded; she then looked down on Clef. "I don't know what's going on Cleff, but please be alright." Umi took his small hand in hers and held it tightly, he gripped it back as if he could hear her, which made Umi smile slightly, she was glad to know he might be able to hear her or at least find her being there a comfort to him in this out of the ordinary state for him to have ended up in, Umi wondered what had coursed Clef to collapse, she hoped nothing bad was going to happen to Cephiro or him she wouldn't be able to stand that.  
  
She then eased his headdress of him, which realised all of the hair he had been growing since Cephiro had been saved, waves of ringlet lilac hair tumbled out onto the white pillow, Umi thought that if Clef had been standing the hair would have probably reached down to his ankles.  
  
Umi surmised with a slight smile it probably hadn't taken him long to grow that much hair since he was so small, but that it suited him well and she decided that would tell him this when he woke next.  
  
Umi after some time of letting him asleep, then decided to get brave, she moved onto his bed, laying down behind him on it, she then got herself in a comfortable position. After a brief moment she took Clef in her arms, she held him close to her for a moment in a tight hug, deciding to go the whole way she kissed him on the top of his head and then fell asleep still holding him from behind tightly to her chest. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two: The king's question.  
  
Fuu and Ferio had finally managed to reach his apartments in the higher part of the castle.  
  
When they entered his rooms they made there way strait over to the widow seat were they sat together looking at each other.  
  
After some time of wondering and loving silence between them Ferio spoke. "There was a reason I brought you here, instead of letting you see the others before I stole you off."  
  
Fuu looked at him, Ferio's voice was tentative and his eyes were full of worry. Fuu was a little concerned he was never normally like this. "You know that you can always tell me what ever is on your mind."  
  
Ferio looked at her his eyes filled with concern. "Does that go for asking you any questions I have as well." Fuu nodded she wondering were on Earth Ferio was going with this conversation.  
  
"Oh good. Because I was wanting to make our relationship into a formal engagement. Now in my heart I have placed the belief that I can do the same as you magic knights go to earth and come back here. So you can introduce me to your mother and we can visit her some times if you don't mind living here with me that is. So My Fuu I wish to ask you if you would do me the greatest of honours and be my wife?"  
  
Fuus eyes were wide she threw her arms round Ferio. "Of course I'll marry you and that's wonderful about you being able to come and meet my mother I would like you too do that. As for living here that would be wonderful, my mother knows that I have always wanted to go abroad and I can say you live over seas so she wont mind."  
  
"Oh good I'm glad to hear that I was dreading you saying no to me."  
  
Ferio drew her close, Fuu smiled up at him. "I am now going to attempt the small Japanese word I learnt from Umi. So bear with me if this goes a little wrong alright?"  
  
Fuu nodded wondering what it was he had learnt from Umi. Ferio coughed once and went a little red. "Aishiteru Fuu."  
  
Fuu grinned at him, Ferio looked a little onshore. "That was perfect Ferio thank you for learning it for me."  
  
"Anything for you my darling."  
  
He drew her close, Fuu looked up into his golden eyes and he looked back into her green ones slowly he smiled. Leaning down to her he kissed her very gently Fuu responded to him just as gently, leaving them in a loving silence. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: Fiery confession.  
  
Hikaru and Lantis were sitting together on the edge of the garden fountain he was looking up into the sunlight and smiling.  
  
Hikaru was looking at Lantis with her eyes wide, he looked so handsome like this. Eventually Lanits looked over at her and his smile grew. "So what did you bring me out here to discuss?"  
  
Hikarus took a deep breath and was just about to speak, when Primera came flying over to them now a fully grown woman and very beautiful. "What are you doing with my Lantis?" She asked Hikaru very accusingly.  
  
Lantis mouth opened in shock, he had told Primera time and time again that he didn't love her however she seamed ready to wait for him to grow to love her and whilst Lantis was doing this she was determined to keep any other woman away from what she considered to be hers, despite the fact that her doing this might heart Lantis. He was determined not to let her frighten away the only woman he had ever truly loved.  
  
However before he could speak, Hikaru spoke. "I had no idea Lantis was taken."  
  
Primera looked at her gloatingly. "You had better believe it little lady so if you wouldn't mind?" Lantis eyes now opened wide with shock this was going to far, even for Primera.  
  
Hikaru rose from her seat on the fountain she bowed politely to them both. "I am sorry if I have coursed any trouble between the two of you."  
  
Lantis quickly rose to his feet, sending his cloak billowing into the air, his eyes were full of disbelief and shock as he stood there, he court hold of Hikarus hand and she looked at him surprised. "I don't love Primera I've told her so many time but she wont believe me there is only one woman I love, now and always."  
  
Hikaru looked at him to stunned to speak and he continued on by saying. "I'm not lying you know me better than that by now I hope at least."  
  
Hikaru nodded dumbly to his question wondering just were he was going with this conversation. Lantis took her shoulders in his long hands and then in one swift motion like a hawk catching pray, he swooped in and kissed her. After a moment he pulled back, Hikaru couldn't believe how fast her heart was going at that moment.  
  
Lantis swallowed hard. "How was that for my first kiss?"  
  
Hikarus eyes went wide, that was his first kiss, for a first try he was fantastic or so she felt. She smiled teasingly and replied, "Well it wasn't bad but I think you could do with a bit more practice."  
  
Lantis laughed in his typical deep way that always made her shudder in pleasure. He set his ocean blue eyes on Primera they went cold. "If you wouldn't mind excusing us."  
  
Primera didn't need to be told twice, she turned her back on the pair and ran back into the palace her hands covering her face. Lantis turned back to Hikaru and light filled his eyes again, but before he took her advice of more practice he wanted to know something. "Now what was it you brought me out here to discus I never did find out?"  
  
Hikaru laughed both nervously and in genuine delight at his jest with her. "Well I was wondering.No that's not the place to start, do you remember when I said to you that I loved every one here?"  
  
Lantis nodded his eyes seeming to darken at the memory, Hikaru looked at him, his pain was so obvious just as if she had said that to him yesterday not years ago. "Yes I remember, why lady?"  
  
"Well I now have a correction to make to that statement if I may."  
  
Lantis looked at her a little confused, Hikaru noticed a little hope in his eyes however he was doing his best to conceal it. "You may make any correction you desire."  
  
"Well I still love every one here." That hope faded, Hikaru gulped and held his hand tightly, forcing him to look into her eyes, which he did reluctantly. "But I wish to say that I love you most of all."  
  
Lantis' eyes widened with shock and then filled with softness. "You love me?"  
  
Hikaru nodded, Lantis drew her close to him and hugged her tightly after some time in this tight embrace they parted Hikaru looked up at Lantis and gulped. He looked down at her eyes were so wide so vulnerable. "Yes Lantis I love you with all of my heart and soul and if the offer of marriage that you made me is still open then I would like to except it, I ready to do so now."  
  
Lantis' eyes grew even wider than they had been before. "Are you being serious Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru smiled at him. "Yes Lantis deadly serious. Well is the offer still open."  
  
He shook his head it was his turn to pull out all of the stops now. "No I was young then and the proposal I made then was inappropriate." Hikarus face fell, but he still held her tightly. "I am in love with you, I always have been and I always will be, so now I have fully told you the depth of my emotion I will ask you a question I asked you before only in a more formal way. Hikaru will you marry me?"  
  
Hikaru looked at him, she smiled, Lantis put a hand in his trouser pocket and drew out from it a gold band toped with a ruby heart, as he did he took one of her hands and got down on one knee.  
  
Hikaru blushed, poppy red she had dreamt of his proposal being like this but she had never believed he would actually go the whole nine yards for her. She felt that such a formal and honest request deserved a formal and honest answer. "Yes, Lantis knight of my heart, my one love I will marry you."  
  
He rose openly beaming and gently slipped the ring on her finger. He then decided to follow her advice and get in some more practice at kissing. He smiled at Hikaru a little deviously, she just about had time to wonder what was happening, before he slipped one arm round her waist and the other to the back of her head and tenderly brought his lips to hers. After a moment in shock Hikaru erupted with passion pulling him closer to her in the kiss and deepening it, filling her kiss with all the love she had ever had from him and had to hide from him, no more did she have to hide it for now they were engaged. Lantis followed her deepening the kiss with all of his heart and strength both she and he knew that, for he too wanted to exhaust all of the love he had been containing for her over these past years he had known her. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four: Surprise!  
  
Clef stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes, he put his hand to his head, it hurt, then the memories of what had happened before he had fainted flooded his mind, he made a low growling noise.  
  
Ascot then appeared in his view. "Ahh Guru Clef your awake, Umi will be pleased."  
  
"Umi.why should Umi be pleased?"  
  
Presea then spoke from were she was sat on the chair that had been put by his bed. "Because she is the one who caught you."  
  
"Caught me.?" He said vaguely. Then that memory came back to him too, Umi running towards him her eyes wide with horror. He nodded. "Yes so she did."  
  
Ascot smiled at Clef. "Umi has been very worried about you."  
  
Clef's heart started, he sat on it. "If she was so worried were is she?"  
  
Ascot smiled again. "Why don't you turn over and see Guru Clef?"  
  
Clef grunted at that enigmatic and somewhat smug reply and rolled over, what met him was soft and.blue. Clef tried to pull back a little, but who ever was holding him moaned and pulled him back in again, so he tilted his head up to be confronted by Umi's face, it was soft and peaceful when she slept, Clefs heart leapt in his chest and this time he let it. Slowly Clef placed a hand to her chest, her heart thumped once strongly at his touch and then carried on beating softly under his hand.  
  
Clefs eyes filled with wonder, softness and love. He then whispered to the others. "Has she been here the whole time?"  
  
Presea nodded. "Yes Clef, as soon as we tried to move her she would cry out in her sleep, so we had to leave her holding you."  
  
Ascot nodded his agreement. "Yes she was determined even when asleep to be by your side until you woke up."  
  
Presea smiled a little mysteriously and nudged Ascot, he smiled, time to put the plan into action not that ether of them were going to need much pushing. Presea rose from her seat. "Well, she certainly is devoted to you Clef."  
  
With that she turned and left the room. Ascot then spoke. "If I were you I wouldn't let Umi go, she is a wonderful woman."  
  
Ascot then left the room closing the door behind him as he went. Clef raised a hand to Umi's face and stroked it gently. "Umi. You were here the whole time.could you possibly. care about me?" He ran his hand into her hair, his eyes full of questions. "Soft, your hair it's so soft like silk." He said this more to himself than any one else  
  
Clef studied her for a moment, he took in ever last detail that was before him, in this small chance to do so that Fate was allowing him, he intended to memorise every last one of her features, as she lay like this with him.  
  
He then realised with a start, that his ringlets were spread all over the bed; Umi was holding a tendril of it, in her free hand to her chest. Cleff smiled at her. "So you like my long hair."  
  
Clef snuggled into Umi, enjoying the sensation of being held by her, after some time like this, Umi stirred and woke. She looked down on Clef and smiled he opened his eyes and looked back up at her and returned her smile. Umi jumped, she went to remove her arm and realise his hair but Clef reached out and stopped her. "Its alright I don't mind."  
  
Umi looked at him for a moment. "Guru Clef." she whispered softly  
  
He reached up and touched her face, Umi shook herself, 'What did she think she was doing? This was Master Mage Guru Clef-san as if he was interested in her?' she coughed. "I'm glad to see your alright now at any rate."  
  
Umi realised the tendril of his hair and removed her arm from about him. She smiled one of her bright smiles at Clef, she then slipped off of the bed and stood, she stretched herself for a moment. "Well I'll go now. I'll get them to send you up something to eat when I go by the kitchens to get myself something. Any requests, Master Mage Guru Clef-san?"  
  
Clef sat up on the bed and looked at her. "Please Umi you needn't be so formal with me any more, Clef is fine. As for food would you ask them to send up my usual with some herbal tea?"  
  
Umi spun round to look at him, Clef looked very hurt at her using his full title, Umi smiled at him again. "Alright Clef I shall do so, rest well."  
  
Clef watched her go, sadness in his eyes; she had seamed eager to get away from him. He reached over to his bedside table on which there was sitting a book Hikaru had brought him for his birthday; it was King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table by Mallory. On the whole Clef had found the book very interesting if a little sad in places, however it had given him new concepts on the world in which he lived and of the idealists of Earth.  
  
Umi ran along the corridors of the castle to the kitchen, on her way there she spotted Presea out in the garden looking into the waterfall very depressed. When Umi arrived at the kitchen, there she snatched some fruit from a basket and then asked the cook to take up Clef his usual and some herbal tea.  
  
She left the kitchen and walked strait into Eagle, she looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back at Umi. "How are you lady Umi?"  
  
"I am well Eagle and you?"  
  
"Fine, could you tell me were to find.?"  
  
Umi smiled knowingly. "Presea is in the garden sighing over you. I hope you intend to do something about that Eagle?"  
  
Eagle smiled back at Umi and winked. "I do indeed lady Umi and shouldn't you be going and praying at the pillar*?" * The place of the pillar has become like a temple in the castle all that is there is a pillar of rock.  
  
"Yes I was just on my way."  
  
Eagle nodded and walked off towards the garden, Umi watched him go smiling widely. Umi then carried on walking through the castle until she got to the anti chamber of the pillar room which had been turned into a place of prepare where you prayed for you dreams to come true and that if your wish was strong enough the Creator would grant it.  
  
When she got there Umi changed her uniform for a white dress with a love heart neckline, with a skirt that flared as she walked made from many layers of shiny gauze. Over this she wore a blue shiny over coat with the buttons undone a bow at the back, she also wore a silver and blue headband to hold her hair back as she prayed.  
  
Umi walked into the pillar room and was bathed with light. She sank down on her knees, and began her pears.  
  
"My three things in whish this day are, that all my friends find happiness, this world stays at peace and that I and Guru Clef fall in love and marry and have children."  
  
The pillar shone brightly, Celes slithered from it and went up to Umi, and she looked up at him. "Umi, I have missed you so I and my brothers have returned to be with you Fuu and Hikaru, Mokona is also with us he has come to see some one else for now. Rayearth and Windam have already appeared to there ladies. We have decided to always live in your hearts and then pass on to your children, we wish to guard you forever."  
  
Umi stood up and hugged the giant dragon. "I have missed you as well Sceles, come home then."  
  
Celes disappeared into Umi, who smiled gently, when she emerged from the pillar room into the out side corridor, the castle was in chaos, Umi looked around wondering what was going on.  
  
Hikaru came running up to her breathless, Umi looked at her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Umi thank goodness I found you its Clef he collapsed again but this time his magic is going haywire, we are hoping you can get near him any one else who has tried has got thrown strait back out of his room again, even Presea."  
  
Hikaru took Umis hand and together the two of them ran back towards Clefs room, when they got there, Fuu, Ferio, Lantis, Eagle, Ascot and Presea were standing out side each nursing a burse. Fuu was going around and healing them all. Umi looked towards the door. Ascot went to try and stop her going in, but she just looked at him, there was such determination in her eyes that he just backed away from her. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five: Celebrations.  
  
Umi stepped into the room, she felt the magic in the room turn and look at her, and Umi raised a hand. "Shhh, little one I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The magic surrounded her but did her no harm; Um walked over to where Clef lay, and she reached out and touched the unconscious mage. He turned in his swoon. "Umi."  
  
His eyes flickered and opened, the magic retreated back into him. Umi sat down on the bed next to him. "What happened Clef?"  
  
"I'm not quite shore."  
  
His voice was deep, very deep he touched his throat, then Clef swung out of bed and to every ones surprise, he stood up and up he was taller about 6 foot, his lilac hair in ringlets to his ankles, his eyes had gone dark blue, his staff had grown slightly with its master, his face was still clean shaven, not even bristled, Clef realised that because he hadn't grown up for so long he would never have a beard, he wasn't shore if he could have children either, but the small problem he was having been close to Umi would suggest other wise and his clothes too had grown with him.  
  
Cleff looked down at himself, his hand still on his throat and his eyebrows raised. "Ah! This would explain a lot, when a magic user grows up so to does their ability with magic."  
  
Umi smiled at him. "You look very impressive Clef."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Well I'm not short any more. It makes a change to be looking down on people rather than getting a crick in my neck from looking up at them."  
  
Umi giggled Clef looked down at Umi who looked up at him, her eyes went wide and his went soft.  
  
Umi who was still standing very close to him, put her hands on his arms, her eyes went even wider. "Oh my God your very muscular under that robe!"  
  
Umi put her hand to her mouth; Clef beamed at her quietly the others left the two of them alone. "I decided it was time to grow up and I'm very glad that you like me like this. You see Umi this is the way that deep with in my heart I have been longing to be, the man I always wanted to grow into. This is the way I always wanted to look for." he faltered and stopped.  
  
Umi removed the hand from her mouth. "For what.? Or is it for whom?"  
  
Clef looked down at the floor a slight blush on his cheeks. "Never mind.it's not important."  
  
Umi tilted his chin up with a finger and looked into his deep blue eyes. "This is obviously important to you or you wouldn't have blushed, upon us talking about it."  
  
Clef stared back into her eyes his blush grew; Umi felt her heart jump as she looked into his deep soulful eyes. Umi took a deep breath, Clef moved, he took hold of her waist, his lavender ringlets surrounded them as he pulled her close to him. Umi gasped as he did so and put her hands to his chest, which was broad and well muscled. Umi looked up into his eyes and felt herself getting lost in them, this was an image she never wanted to forget, Clef holding her like this his hair surrounding them, his deep blue eyes focused on her and her alone, full of tenderness and love. Umi shook herself slightly, Love was that possible. could Clef love her. Clef broke her train of thought by gently running his hand into her hair and he smiling gently upon at Umi. "You look so beautiful today."  
  
It was Umis turn to blush. "Thank you Clef."  
  
"Why did you run away from me earlier?" The question was soft and pained.  
  
Umi hadn't realised that she had been that transparent to him or that her going like that had. . .hurt him.."I..I..I. . .I..Didn't think you..Would want me. . .to.. to.. stay with you. . .once you were better. . .After all I'm only a child.Your so much older and wiser than me. . . and a lot more powerful and better respected. . . Here. . ."  
  
Clefs eyes clouded over with anger. "Who here does not respect you, tell me and I will take that person to task over it lady Umi."  
  
Umis eyes went wide he was willing to stand up for her, to fight for her. "You'll find it hard to take yourself to task Clef."  
  
She tried to get out of his grasp but Clef simply tightened his hold on her. "Me when have I been disrespectful to you lady?"  
  
"Never Clef you just never treated me like you do the others, like your friend."  
  
Cleff laughed a little, "Ah well there are two reasons for that. One being it wasn't me who pulled your clothes around when you first got here and asked me what, was these clothes I was wearing. . ." Umi blushed Clef laughed again and then as was typical with him, his eyes and voice dropped to a serious tone. "And you were never like the others to me, from the moment I first saw you."  
  
Umi gasped. "Then how did you see me?"  
  
Clef gulped, he looked down into Umis sky blue eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. There came a polite knocking at the door, Umi and Clef jumped away from one another. Clef spoke. "Yes who is it?"  
  
"Its Presea. Hikaru sent me to come and get you both she has an amusement to make and she wants you both there. Its in the main hall now."  
  
Clef and Umi walked from his room and followed Presea to the main hall. Hikaru and Lantis were standing there, with Ascot, Fuu, Ferio, Eagle, Caldina and Lafarga. Umi ran over to her. "You wanted us?"  
  
"Yes. Right now every one is here, I and Lantis have an amusement to make." She smiled at Lantis who smiled back at her. "We're getting married."  
  
Fuu and Umi squealed and then proceeded to hug Hikaru they were followed by Caldina and Presea. Mean while, Lantis was receiving the manly congratulations of Clef, Ferio, Ascot and Lafarga.  
  
The couple then gravitated to one another, they kissed and every one cheered, Ferio took Fuu's hand she smiled at him and then nodded, he smiled at her. "You aren't the only ones who are going to be united I and Fuu have decided to marry also."  
  
Every one congratulated them too, Umi who had been in deep thought looked up. "Hey why don't we have a ball to celebrate?"  
  
Every one nodded their agreement. "Caldina do you know any musician who could play for the night?"  
  
She nodded "Yes I'll go and get them strait away. " She then walked off hand in hand with Lafarga. Umi smiled as they went off and looked round at the others. "Well ladies we had better go and see if we can find something to were and you gentlemen, better find your best clothes to wear tonight."  
  
The men all bowed to her and walked off together, Clef at the front of them being swept along by the others, despite his attempts to get away from them, they were determined to make him look his best for Umi tonight, especial Ascot, he didn't care that Umi didn't love him as long as she could win the man she loved and he was determined to show her just how good a man Guru Clef was.  
  
Presea smiled, after the men and tried not to laugh, she then turned to the young women, she curtsied to them and went off in the direction of her own apartments to find herself something to wear for this special occasion. Umi, Fuu and Hikaru took hands they smiled at each other and walked off towards there own rooms in the castle, to endeavour to find something suitable to wear for that night. 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six: Preparations for the ball  
  
Fuu looked at herself in the mirror, what Windam had given her as his gift for the ball was perfect, it was a low scalloped necked green silk dress, with a close filled bask, it had puffed sleeves from which there was white gauzy sleeves he her wrists, the dress flared as she moved with many white petticoats under it, she wore for once in her life green high heals. She had brushed her hair and placed the band of white flowers that Windam had also given her in her hair. Round her neck she wore the necklace and pendent Ferio had brought her, silver chain a heart of diamonds with an emerald teardrop hung in the middle of it. Fuu smiled at her refection, she then looked down at her engagement ring and grinned, it was an emerald shaped like a feather, she then applied some lip shine and ran out into the hall way where Hikaru was already waiting.  
  
Hikaru was in a red velvet, pencil dress with a v shaped neck line, it had long gauzy sleeves that concertinaed out the further they went down her arm and covered her hand to the middle of it, the sleeves made quite a statement long a billowing. She was also wearing red high heals, as well as the phoenix pendent that Lantis had brought her on a gold chain and her ruby heart engagement ring. For once Hikaru's hair was out of the plat it was wavy and reached to just past her waist, she was wearing red lipstick, she smiled at Fuu who smiled back and then spoke. "Where is Umi?"  
  
"Still in there."  
  
Umi came out, her eyes firmly on the floor. The mouths of the other two women opened wide, she wore a blue dress, with a tight fitted bask, a love heart neck line round which there was a swirling pattern of sequins and a very low back, the skirt of the dress was scalped, which meant it billowed out around her when she walked, the skirt was made of may layers of shiny viscose. On her arms there were silk over elbow gloves, on her small feet there were blue high heels. Her hair had glitter in it, and then a headband made up of blue and white roses. Round her neck was a heart shaped pendent made up of four layers of sapphire and then diamond. Her eyes had blue eye shadow on them, her nails had been painted blue with rainbow coloured sparkles over the top and her lips bore gloss.  
  
Umi looked at the others, who smiled at her. Fuu spoke: "Umi, you look beautiful."  
  
Umi blushed, Fuu and Hikaru smiled at her and then the three of them then headed off to the ball room together smiling and wondering what the men would be wearing.  
  
Ascot had decided to wear what he always wore, the only change he maid was to brush his fringe out of his eyes. Lafarga had stayed into the same clothes too. Eagle was in a green suite with a black waistcoat, embroidered with moons and on his lapel there was a white rose.  
  
At this current point in time Ferio was killing himself laughing as Lantis was trying to get Clef to wear a suit.  
  
Lantis set his eyes on Ferio. "I don't know what you're laughing for, Your Highness, you have to wear one too."  
  
Ferio grumbled slightly and went next door, when he returned he was wearing a cream suite, a green silk shirt with flounced sleeves, a cream waist coat with green feathers embroidered on it and a green rose with two feathers on his lapel courtesy of Windam. Lantis smiled at him. "Very nice Ferio, one thing, lose the bun."  
  
Ferio sighed he reached up and pulled out his bun realising waves of green hair, that went to his knees, he bowed mockingly to Lantis and went over to the window. Lantis shook his head and then set his eyes on Clef. "Why don't you want to wear a suit?"  
  
"Because I'll look like a fool."  
  
"I don't think so.But if you don't want to, we won't force you, I'm certain Umi won't mind dancing with Ascot, I'm sure he won't mind dressing up for her will you Ascot?"  
  
Ascot smiled at Lantis catching where this was going. "Of course I wouldn't mind doing that for Umi, who wouldn't want to do that for her? After all they will get to dance with her all night holding her close."  
  
Clef breathed in and practically growled, he grabbed the clothes off Lantis and he went straight into his room and shut the door firmly behind him.  
  
Lantis changed whilst he was gone. He wore a black suit, a red shirt, a black waistcoat with fire embroidered on it. On his lapel there was a single red rose from Rayearth. He still wore a cloak but with a red lining, he pulled out his own bun reviling, long black wavy hair to his waist.  
  
Ferio gave him a look of approval. "Very nice Lantis I'm shore Hikaru will be impressed."  
  
Lantis smiled at Ferio. "I hope so."  
  
There then came Clefs voice from just beyond the doorway. "Ok no one laugh I'm coming in."  
  
Clef walked in, no one laughed in fact every one stared at him, their mouths open. Finally Ascot broke the amazed silence that had swept over the men at the sight of Clef. "Clef you look great!"  
  
He wore a white suit, tight trousers, with white over the knee boots, a white shirt that had puffed sleeves and a ruffled front, this was done up with white string in a lattice work pattern, showing the muscles of his chest through it, under the scalloped bottom of the ruff he wore a lilac waist coat with white stars embroidered on it, on his lapel there was a single blue rose with two white ones. He had forsaken his headdress and wore his ringlets free. He still wore his purple stoned, ring the symbol of his office and power, Clef looked round at the others, smiling slightly. "I never felt so over dressed in my whole life. Well, we'd better get going or we will ``be late. As it is the magic knights, as they now are again, will be waiting for us when we get there."  
  
The others nodded their agreement. As they walked along the hall way to the ballroom Clef looked at them. "So, what order are we going to enter the ball room in, gentlemen?"  
  
Ascot looked up. "Well, I should go first, I'm the youngest and single."  
  
Lafarga looked up. "I go next, as I'm a married man and must get to my wife's side as soon as possible."  
  
Eagle looked up. "Then it's my turn as I'm an ambassador here."  
  
Lantis spoke. "Then I enter as a fellow member of the guards and one of those engaged."  
  
Then Ferio spoke. "Yes and then it's my turn as the King and the other man who is engaged to be married. Besides which, it is fitting for you to enter last, Guru Clef, you're older and more powerful than any of us here."  
  
Clef sighed and gave in. "Fine I'll come in last. But I want you all to know that I do this on protest."  
  
The others smiled at him, they all laughed together and then carried on to the ball room door, they talked the whole way there of the adventures with the Magic Knights and how those three women had changed all of their lives forever. 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven: She dances like the sea.  
  
Hikaru, Fuu and Umi stood together in the ballroom awaiting the arrival of the gentlemen, the ball was already in full swing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Presea was dressed in the same costume she had worn to make the weapons for the Magic Knights, and they had to admit she looked spectacular in it.  
  
Caldina was dressed as she always was, but she was bursting with excitement over such a big event being held in the palace, and with being trusted with the responsibility of supplying the musicians for such an important occasion.  
  
The announcer rapped his staff on the floor, the room fell silent, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Presea and Caldina spun round to see who was coming in. "Lord Ascot."  
  
He entered and with a polite bow in the direction of the ladies, then he walked off to see the princesses from Fahren and Chizeta.  
  
The announcer spoke again. "Sir Lafarga, Captain of the Palace Guards." He walked in and then over to Caldina: with a bow to the other ladies, he took her hand and they walked off together.  
  
They then heard the next man being announced. "The ambassador Eagle Vision from Autozam." He swept over to the ladies, and with polite good evenings to all, swept Presea off with him towards the garden. Eagle had never seen Presea like this, it made his heart ache with appreciation. The three knights watched them go, smiling. Whilst they were watching this, there came from the ballroom entrance, "Sir Lantis." Hikaru snapped round, as did the other two ladies in time to see him deposit his cloak into the arms of a butler. Hikaru's eyes went wide, as she saw Lantis her first thought was, 'He looks so dashing.' Her face lit up with pleasure at the knowledge he was all hers.  
  
He strode straight towards them, he bowed to each one of them and then looked straight into Hikaru's face with a small smile on his face. "My love." He took her hand in his, she smiled at him, he thought that she was the most beautiful woman present at the ball, like a newly opened rose and smiling at her, he walked off with her to talk to Ascot and the princesses.  
  
"His Majesty King Ferio." Ferio entered, Fuu blushed like mad at the sight of him all dressed up like this.  
  
Ferio came over to them he bowed to Umi. Ferio stared at Fuu, he hadn't thought it possible that she could look more beautiful than she normally did but she did tonight and then taking Fuu's hand he walked off with her to join Lantis and Hikaru.  
  
Umi sighed as the band started to play again and every one started to dance again, she retired to the edge of the floor. It looked like she was going to be alone for the night but what else had she expected it wasn't like there was any one who cared for her here.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu noticed Umi was on her own and looked at their partners who just smiled mysteriously.  
  
The announcer moved again as Clef entered the room, he had patiently waited the five minutes that the others had told him to before making his entrance, though he had no idea why they had been so insistent on him doing this. "Guru Clef, Mage of Cephiro."  
  
The ballroom once again fell silent, Umi spun round, her eyes fell straight on Clef, who was at the top of the stairs: her mouth opened slightly she had never seen him look so handsome before, she could feel her heart racing and she didn't mind it doing so for this once, not one bit.  
  
Clef's eyes swept onto her, a gentle smile spread over his face as their eyes met. To Umi's amazement he didn't take his eyes off of her and she couldn't take hers off of him much to her and Clef's surprise, Umi had never felt this captivated by one person in her whole entire life. Clef couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, Umi looked like a goddess to him, no woman in the room compared to her in his eyes and he was determined that she would be his for the night.  
  
Clef walked down the stairs, the crowd parted before him in the direction of the woman every one knew was his destination Umi.  
  
Umi walked down the passage left open towards him, Clef walked towards her, they met in the middle of the path way, he held a hand out to Umi who took it smiling.  
  
Lantis signalled to the orchestra who started to play a soft, romantic waltz, Clef slipped an arm round Umi's waist and took her hand in his, she slipped her own arm round his strong shoulders and they began to dance, after some time alone on the floor with every one watching them smiling, Hikaru was taken to the floor by Lantis, shortly followed by Fuu and Ferio and soon every one was dancing around them.  
  
However Umi and Clef didn't notice, they only had eyes for one another; they danced gazing into each other's eyes. Their friends smiling at them as they dance round them. Much to Clef's surprise Umi laid her head on his chest as they dance and sighed contentedly, he held her tightly and the dance continued.  
  
Soon the waltz was over, Umi and Clef walked from the floor arm in arm, Hikaru and Fuu watched them go towards the garden, with their fingers crossed and hoping for a good outcome.  
  
Clef and Umi walked to the garden bench, beneath a tree and sat down together. Clef smiled at her. "You dance well Umi."  
  
She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Clef, you dance magnificently, I had no idea you knew how to dance."  
  
"Even I have my secrets Umi. Do you know this country is truly beautiful again thanks to You, Fuu and Hikaru?"  
  
Umi blushed. "And everyone who lives in it."  
  
He touched her face, Umi looked up at him her eyes wide, and in comparison to hers Clef's were soft. "You were always very special.to me."  
  
"But I thought that you.you thought us so young, so unintelligent."  
  
Clef smiled. "I did at first, after all you did make a rather strong impression on me when we first met."  
  
Umi blushed and looked away from him, Clef placed a hand on her face, Umi's hand flew to his and grasped it. Umi looked up into his blue eyes. "Then as I watched you fight for this world, for your friends and for me, you always said you fought for me, before you listed any of the others who came in the list, was that just because you met me first Umi or was there another reason behind the ordering?"  
  
Umi shook her head. "No..it wasn't because of that it was because. . .I. . .I cared about you."  
  
Clef's heart leapt. "Cared about me, so you don't care about me any more?"  
  
Umi placed her other hand to his soft facial skin. "Yes I still care about you, just as deeply now as I did then."  
  
"Deeply?" He questioned probing her lightly, with his now deepened voice, which always made Umi go cold with anxiety.  
  
"Yes Clef." Thankfully for Umi the tango started up inside. "Clef why don't we go and dance, I love the tango."  
  
Clef looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah the tango. yes let's."  
  
They walked into the ballroom arm in arm, when they got to the dance floor Clef spun Umi out onto the floor and then rolled her back in along his arm, so his arm was right round her waist. Ferio looked at Lantis, surprised, Lantis just simply smiled back at him knowingly.  
  
Everyone cleared the floor, Umi and Clef danced a scintillating tango together ending with her clasped close to him, one leg circled round his two, Clef's head bent forward onto her shoulder spilling his long hair over it like a dream waterfall.  
  
Everyone clapped they looked at one another and smiled, Clef was still holding on to her hand and before anyone could separate them, he gently led her outside once again.  
  
They found their way back to the bench under the tree, they sat down and caught their breath together. They looked up at each other at the same time and smiled together. Clef spoke. "Well that was wonderful don't you agree Umi?  
  
"Yes very exhilarating and stimulating."  
  
Clef much to her surprise grabbed Umi's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "You were fantastic out there."  
  
She put her arms round him and luxuriated in the feeling of holding him close. "I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"You would have looked a little silly dancing the tango alone."  
  
Umi giggled, Clef smiled at her. "You have a beautiful smile."  
  
Umi snapped round and looked at Clef her eyes wide and vulnerable. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do or I wouldn't have said it in the first place, you should know that by now."  
  
Much to Clef's surprise Umi grabbed him and hugged him very hard, Clef slipped his arms round her and pulled Umi close to him, as he did so Umi made a little surprised noise that made Clef smile, it wasn't often that he managed to surprise her and he rather liked doing that. He placed a hand on the back of her head, cradling it as he held her. Umi moved her head back to look at him and once again found herself in a position where he could kiss her, Umi gulped this kept happening and she didn't know why.  
  
Clef looked down at her, a gentle smile spread over his lips, he moved his other hand to her cheek, cradling her face with his hands, his eyes went soft and he lent forwards surrounding them with his lilac hair, cutting them off from the rest of the world into there own private sanctuary. "Umi." He spoke so softly, tenderness filling his voice as he said her name.  
  
Umi jumped, Clef was never like this normally, not with any woman, but especially not her, however she felt that he deserved a response and there was only one she could think of that fitted the situation perfectly. "Clef." Her voice was a mere whisper that was whipped away by his scintillating gaze.  
  
His head moved down towards her, Umi couldn't believe this he was going to. Gently Clef's lips met with Umi's, in a soft, tentative kiss. Umi suddenly realised that this was probably Clef's first time kissing some one and he wasn't shore if he was doing this right. Then the second realisation hit Umi he had chosen her to be the woman he first kissed.  
  
To encourage Clef in what he was doing, Umi responded to him with all of her heart deepening the kiss and putting her arms up round Clef's neck. Clef responded to her deepening the kiss with further filling it with raw passion, moving his hands over her sides, down to her waist and pulling her close to him.  
  
Umi gasped and lent back in his embrace removing her lips from his, long enough to say in deep shock, "Clef, you want me." Then his ravenous mouth found hers once again and forced her back into a rapturous silence.  
  
Clef knew, from her reactions to him, that every thing he did was surprising Umi but he assumed that it was in a good way, he made this assumption based on the fact that she had encouraged him to keep kissing her by deepening the kiss earlier.  
  
After some time they parted Umi was just about to speak to him, when Ferio called out into the garden. "Umi, Clef, where are you?"  
  
The two jumped away from one another. Clef with a deep sigh and a shrug of his shoulders replied. "Over here Ferio."  
  
Ferio came dashing over to the pair Umi smiled at him. "What is it Ferio?"  
  
He was breathing very hard Umi looked at him concerned. "Are you alright Ferio?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Oh yes fine. The guests are leaving you should come and say your farewells."  
  
Umi nodded. "Of course Ferio lead on."  
  
The two of them followed him inside, though Clef was reluctant to do so he had many things he wanted to ask Umi about what had just happened and why it had occurred. The guests said their good byes with many hopes that another such event would be held in the future.  
  
They waved them goodbye with many hopes of seeing them again. The others, who decided it had been a long day and they should all retire, shattered whatever hopes, which Umi and Clef had had of talking together though. Umi and Clef agreed to this so that no suspicion that anything had occurred between them was aroused. Both vowed quietly to themselves to talk to the other as soon as they could about what had happened. 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight: Dreams of blue and purple.  
  
Clef walked into his room he sighed wearily, then a smile spread over his face as he remembered what had occurred between him and Umi. Clef steeled himself with determination to talk to her about what had passed between them during the ball when next he saw her.  
  
Clef yawned he had to admit the long night had tired him more than he realised he would be glad of a good nights rest.  
  
He had no sooner placed his head on the pillow than, he was asleep and having a very storage dream.  
  
He dreamt that he was swimming down into the sea which was a pleasant sensation to his mind as Clef liked water, he noticed at first vainly that the sea was lighter at this depth than it would be normally to human eyes.  
  
Then with a sudden and sharp shock he realised that he had no arms or legs, he, Clef was a rather large blue sea serpent, the other thing that surprised him was that it didn't frighten or scare him but that it felt like it was perfectly natural for him to be in this form and doing this.  
  
Clef found himself as any person would, wondering vaguely what this dream could possibly mean to him.  
  
Clef noticed that there was a small shape swimming up towards him when it drew close he realised it was Umi as a mermaid. She stopped in front of him smiling happily and with recognition.  
  
Umi was having a rather odd dream she was a mermaid swimming up to the surface of the sea as she swam she met up with Celes half way.  
  
When she saw him in her dream Umi smiled "Celes." The sea monster nodded in reply and she gently patted him on the nose and then scratched him under the chin. Celes purred, like a big cat and Umi giggled some how there was a familiar feeling to Celes which didn't belong o him but to some one else whom Umi was shore she knew.  
  
Before she could analyse this other presences feeling and whom it might belong too her dream self was swimming up to the surface of the water.  
  
As soon as Umis dream self surfaced from the water she woke up, Umi sat up in bed, the other presence that had been within Celes in her dream troubled her. Umi stood up and pulled on her sea blue dressing gown and left her room heading for the palace garden.  
  
Clef's dream ended when Umi had left his side he too had woken and was now walking in the garden, he was also much like Umi draped in his purple dressing robe.  
  
The two of them were in deep thought as they wandered about the garden thinking on the dream. They didn't even notice when they ended up sitting on opposite sides of the fountain there thoughts on the dream were so deep. 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine: The due drops of pure love.

Clef turned round on the side of the fountain, to look into its water to try and calm his mind, as he turned to do so he saw, much to his absolute amazement Umi was sitting, quietly in contemplation on the other side of the fountain, his face lit up at the sight of her. "Umi?" He spoke in a whisper, but this was enough to shatter the tender silence of the night like a pain of glass into a million peace.

Umi, jumped at the sound of his voice in the velvet softness of the night. Slowly she turned round to see Clef on the opposite side of the fountain to her, his face shone with happiness that she was there.

Umi blushed as she saw him and recalled what had happened earlier that day. "Clef…" Her voice was just as soft as his had been and her face now filled too with happiness at the sight of the man she loved.

With the same intention they both stood up at the same time the pair of them walked round the waterfall towards each other and eventually the two of them met.

As soon as he could Clef took Umi's hands in his, he squeezed it tightly, with eyes filled with concern he spoke. "Why are you out here so late, is there something wrong?"

Umi smiled up at Clef, she was touched to know of his concern for her. "I'm fine Clef really I just had a strange dream that's all."

Clef looked at her surprised. "How odd that's why I'm up too."

Umi laughed a little as did Clef, their eyes met and a silence born out of tenderness fell over them both. When the two of them spoke it was oddly together. "What was your dream about?"

They laughed and tried again. "You go first."

The two of them sat down on the side of the fountain together as they were laughing so hard now, the two of them looked at each other and carried on laughing they didn't care who heard them they were to happy to hide it.

After quite some time in hysterics the two of them looked at each other and a wordless moment fell over them again.

After sometime of being lost in one another's eyes, Clef broke the silence. "Ladies first, tell me all about this weird dream of yours."

Umi smiled at Clef and nodded. "Alight since you insist and as it would be impolite to ignore a gentleman's request here I go... I dreamt that I was a mermaid and I was swimming up towards the surface of the sea, on my way up I came across Celes. I stopped when I saw him I patted him and then scratched him under the chin her purred at me. The wearied thing was I could feel another presence in him, it was familiar but before I could work out were I knew it from my dream presence was swimming up to the surface of the sea and as soon as I surfaced the dream stopped and I woke up in bed."

Clefs eyes were wide. "Ok this is extraordinary I had the same dream but from Celes' view point. It must have been my perchance you felt, which meant we dream shared, which only occurs between people whom are very intimate on when Mokona is trying to tell us what is to come."

Umi looked at him eyes wide. "Clef, what do you think our dream is a case of?"

Clef studied Umi for a moment, she for once seamed to be afraid and actually wanting his protection from what ever was scaring her at this moment and Clef was determined to give her that protection. "I think it is a case of being both kinds. Thought what Mokona was quite trying to tell us with that dream I do not know."

Umi threw herself into Clefs chest; he felt his body react to her doing that. Umi felt his strong chest against her, the sensation of it comforted her and she gripped his dressing robe with one hand like a small child "I'm scared Clef." Her voice quavered.

"I'm here I'll protect you. Nothing will ever hurt you whilst I'm alive I swear, I would give my life to make shore no harm ever came to you." His voice was deep and quiet as he spoke carrying tremendous weight.

Umi looked at Clef her eyes wide, she knew he meant every word of what he had just said to her because the intense truth of his words was etched into his handsome features and deep midnight blue eyes.

Umi placed her head against his chest, with a soft sigh and Clef pulled her close to him, cradling her head with one of his long fingered hands the other one was firmly around her waist. "Thank you Clef but who will protect me when I go home?"

Clefs heart filled with horror, Umi was right he couldn't protect her when she went home, Clef wanted to cry out in despair but before he did he saw inside himself a bright shinning new light. Clef analysed it closely it was a new ability and what his minds analysing of it reviled startled him greatly. "I can protect you when you are at home, it appears that my want in my heart to protect you is so great that I now have the ability to come to Earth and back to here when ever I want. So if you need me I can come to protect you."

Umi stared up at him, her eyes wide and soft and slowly she smiled. "That's wonderful Clef it really is, I couldn't wish for any one else or better to take care of me."

Clef smiled proudly at her, his eyes were full of pride at Umi's words and then Umi laid her head back on his chest, she sighed deeply and contentedly.

Clef found a strange desire growing in him as he looked at her, Clef found himself wanting to pin Umi down to the ground and take her then and there. However he controlled this want barely, as he didn't want to do any thing that Umi didn't want him too.

Umi could heart his heart beat getting faster, she wondered what was coursing that, she vaguely hoped it was her and that it meant that Clef was as exited by her as she was by him.

For a brief moment Umi flushed, as she found this wish was true, she looked up into his eyes, Clef gulped as she looked at him and then smiled as he noticed her flush. "Umi. . ." His voice was soft.

"Clef you really want me."

Clef nodded, Umi noticed his eyes had darkened even further they were like two endless dark pools of space and she was willing to drown in them, in him. She put her hands up on to his shoulders and squeezed them very tightly. "I want you too."

Clef drew in a shocked, shuddering breath. "Umi do you mean that?"

Umi smiled slightly and placed a hand to his face. "Yes Clef I mean it I, want you with all of my heart but we shouldn't rush into this. . . I mean just because you want me it doesn't mean you love me. . ." Umi rose to her feat, with out looking back at Clef she walked out of the garden.

Clef was deadly white were he was still sitting on the edge of the fountain he stood up, but his legs gave way under him and he fell to the ground, Clef saw the blackness rushing towards him. As it did he found himself unable to believe that she didn't think he loved her. He felt that he'd grown up for no reason; he had to stay grown now his power was too large for him to cope with as he used to be.

As he drifted in his sleep Clef became determined never to wake up unless Umi needed him to protect her, even if she didn't believe he loved her he swore to himself that he would protect her no matter what.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten: The discovery of the sleeping Mage.

Umi woke the next and as normal on Cephiro, it was beautifully sunny morning. However the silence was being shattered by the sound of a name being screamed out, by a female at the top of her voice and this scream was coming from somewhere within in the garden's confinement.

"CLEF!"

Umi sat bolt up right in bed, as she did she instantly recognised that name as well as the distressed and disbelieving tone it was being voiced by the person in.

Without thinking twice she grabbed her dressing gown, pulling it on as she ran out into the corridor.

The others were doing the same Lantis streaks ahead of them heading towards the garden, when she reached the garden entrance Lantis was already standing there, Clef in his arms behind him was the frightened Presea who had obviously been the one to find him.

Umi looked at Clef, the mage was soaked through and as pale as snow newly fallen, Umi's heart almost stopped, he looked dead. She looked up at Lantis. "Is he…?"

Lantis shook his head and Umi let out a sigh of relief that was cut off short as Lantis said. "But he might as well be, he's cold, pale, barely breathing and I can barely feel his presence. If he stays like this too long, he cant be considered alive but in a condition Hikaru told me you call on earth a Comer, but as long as he wants to stay like it, but not die he will and there is nothing any one can do about it."

Ferio looked up at that point. "I've never even when Clef was growing up, seen him look like this, he must have had a very bad shock to his heart to do this. If I'm right it must have been an attack consciously or not done by the other person, on something that is certainly important to Clef, that he really deeply believes in deep down in heart and its probably something he hasn't yet the courage to voice."

Lantis nodded his agreement. "All we can do is put him in bed and hope he comes too soon."

Lantis strode off towards Clef's apartments, Umi stood frozen to the spot the whole way through what had just taken place. After some time she groaned and covering her face with her hands fled the room.

Leaving the other magic knights, ladies and friends behind her very confused and worried about what was going on between Clef and Umi.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven: Like a fairy tail, except turned on its head.

Umi looked up from were she had spent the past couple of days back at home, crying her heart out about Clef.

She thought back to when Fuu and Hikaru had last come to visit her, she remembered herself being very pail and also there was the fact that they had not been able to report to her any change in Clef's condition, there was no hint of it either being better or worse, than it had been at the start of his Comer like state.

Umi then drifted off in a light dose the sun streaming in through her window. After some time she opened her eyes, when she did she saw Fuu, Ferio, Hikaru and Lantis (Who had recently learnt to travel to earth as Ferio could) walked through her bedroom door.

Umi still couldn't get use to the two men in earthen clothes and she often had to stifle a laugh when she first saw them. Ferio was in a green shirt, long brown boots, cream jeans and jeans jacket. Lantis was dressed in a long billowing black trench coat, black jeans and dark blue shirt.

She smiled wanly at them, her mother smiled at Umi and then at her friends. "Umi ate a little more today."

Fuu and Hikaru's smiled at her in praise, Umi's mother left them alone, closing the door behind her as she went.

Lantis sat down on the bed. "We need you to come to Rayearth."

Umi looked at him puzzled. "Why?"

Ferio smiled at Umi. "We have a large surprise for you there. We asked your mother if we could take you out for the day and she said yes, if you think you can manage it."

Umi smiled at them. "Ok."

Lantis and Ferio helped her to stand she was a lot better than she had been before she practically no long needed there aid to do this. The two men left the room whilst she dressed.

When Umi and the other two knights surfaced, from Umi's bedroom after what had seamed like forever to the men, Umi was dressed in a blue summer dress and blue straw hat.

Lantis smiled at her slightly. "Very nice Umi."

Umi blushed.

They left her home and went up the Tokyo tower. When they reached the top the five of them joined hands and transported to Rayearth.

As soon as they arrived there Lantis put his hands over Umi's eyes and lead her through the castle, he pushed her through Clef's room door and shut it behind him.

When she heard the door shut Umi slowly opened her eyes and when she saw what was before her they went huge. Clef lay peacefully asleep on top of the bed clothes, there was some colour in his cheeks now, his face was very soft in his sleeping condition, his curls fanned out over the bed, he wore what he had been at the ball but with the addition of a long white cloak with a purple inside and a long sword which he held by the silver hilt in his long fingered hands, just over his chest bone, the sword had a crystal like blade that glittered many colours in the sun light of the room, the blade ran to the middle of Clefs calves.

Umi sighed in delight at the way he looked, she could feel her heart it was thumping so hard, she walked over to the bed and fell down on her knees next to the bed her mouth level with the sleeping mages ear. "Clef its Umi, I'm so sorry about what I said, I should never assumed that you didn't care about me it was very wrong of me. I want you to be with me, I want you to hold me again, I want you to kiss me again, I want you to open your big blue eyes and tell me how you feel about me. Please Clef wake up."

Much to Umi's amazement colour flooded back into Clef, she gasped as she realised he had heard her. "Please Clef, please…"

Gently she placed one of her hands over Clef's two, he felt warm to her touch now rather than the ice cold he had been before.

Umi then summoned up all of her courage and stood up. She threw her hat off backwards not caring what happened to it, he was more important than the hat was. Umi sat on the edge of his bed, she lent over him and put her hands to Clefs cheeks, she then put her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Umi felt herself get pulled by the magic he had into Clef, were she saw a bright light grow it was white, silver, purple and dark blue. When she saw the blue there Umi gasped, she could tell it was Celes' magic, he swam up to her. "Celes what are you doing here?"

"I am in Clef to protect you as I said I would. Rayearth is in Lantis and Windam is in Ferio that way we can be close to our ladies and protect them as these men wish to."

Umi's mouth opened wide and then she managed to speak. "But these other powers. . ."

"They are Clefs alone."

Umi felt herself go back into her own body she was glowing blue, he was glowing blue then purple, silver and lastly white in response to her kiss or at least it seamed that way to Umi.

Slowly his eyes flickered and opened, the deep blue eyes lit up at the sight of Umi, they parted from the kiss and he put his strong arms round her waist. "Umi. . ." It was all he could say, he was to surprised, that she was here, that she had apologised to him and that Umi wanted him awake, he couldn't seam to manage to say anything more than that to her.

She smiled at him gently; Umi's eyes then suddenly clouded over like the sea does when a sudden storm comes over it. She silently berried herself in his chest, clinging to his clothes with both of her hands, her chest shuddered and then she sobbed into him. Clef stroked the back of her hair murmuring to her softly, after some time the storm of her weeping subsided and he spoke again. "Umi I see that you have discovered my new friend, I only found out about Celes being in me, myself when I slept."

Umi clutched to Clefs shirt so hard her knuckles went white. "Do you mind having to protect me for the rest of my life?" The question was asked tenderly, but on it hung all of Umi's future happiness and she knew it, which frightened her more than a little she had never known a man could have so much power over her heart but Clef did.

In silent anticipation Umi awaited the answer to her question that would decide weather she would ever find true happiness with the man she truly wanted or weather she would have to find happiness else were, as his heart could never be hers and to be honest after the way Umi had treated Clef she felt that she beyond doubt deserved to be rejected by him.

Clef looked at Umi a little confused he couldn't quite fathom why in heavens name she had asked him that question, however he knew his answer to it immediately. "No Umi I don't mind having to protect you for the rest of your life in fact I think I will rather enjoy doing so, if you allow me to do so? Oh and did you forget that I volunteered to protect you before, Celes became part of me and I became part of him for the rest of your life span?"

Umi sat back up on the edge of the bed and beamed at Clef in relief. "No I didn't forget what you said and as for protecting me for the rest of my life as long as it's only you who has the job, then its fine by me."

He smiled at her happily and then studied her for a moment his eyes were very serious. "Did you mean what you said to me whilst I was still asleep?"

Umi gulped and nodded, a little worried as to ware he was going with this conversation. "Then I hope you have gathered from my now awake state that what you assumed was wrong?"

Umi's eyes went wide; she couldn't believe what Clef had just said to her. "My assumption was wrong…" Her eyes suddenly filled with happiness as she realised what he was telling her quite cryptically. "Oh good I'm glad. We had better go and tell the others your awake."

Clef smiled at her and nodded. "Yes your right we should go and see them."

Clef stood up and with a gentle smile on his face offered her one of his long fingered hands, Umi took it smiling they walked off hand in hand to find the others. The others were standing in the main hallway waiting, when they saw Clef and Umi together they smiled and when the fact that they were holding hands was noticed they all beamed at the young pair.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve: Picnic for the senses.

Clef and Umi sat on the hill together under a large tree with a dense well-shaded canopy that allowed slivers of sunlight to penetrate it. They were separated by this tree from the other happy couples. Clef sat with his arm draped around Umi's shoulders, her head on his shoulder. He careful cover her with his cloak, smiling down on the sleeping Umi, gently he kissed the top of her head and sighed contentedly.

When Umi woke she flicked a glance up at Clef he was looking into the sunlight, she watched the shadows play across his soft face as he watched the clouds in the sky, Umi could only imagine what he was thinking about. He turned his head to look down at her and when Clef saw that she was awake he smiled a huge friendly smile at her. "Your awake."

"Yes." Umi smiled back at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Umi merely nodded her reply. "Good I'm glad."

Clef tightened the arm he had round her, and Umi hugged him in response, she looked out at the beautiful scenery, with the sun beginning to set as she did so and then spoke. "This is the best time I have ever had."

"Umi." What made her jump and look at Clef was the serious tone in his voice.

"What is it is something wrong?"

Clef shook his head. "No there is nothing wrong in fact quite the contrary."

The sun was going down, bathed in its auburn rays, Clef looked even more handsome to her. As for him, Clef found that he was even more enchanted with Umi than he had ever been before. "Everything is just so perfect I don't want to let go, Umi I love you."

Umi smiled up at Clef "I love you to Clef. . .but before you ask me. No I can't leave my family behind." She moved away from him to stand and look at the view

Clefs eyes clouded over for a moment he stood behind her and then he spoke. "You don't have too leave them completely. . . you can go back when ever you want, you can say I live abroad. I can give you everything you need to keep your parents in comfort. Tell them I'm a political adviser or something and if you will tell me how to dress I will come back to earth with you and they can see me."

Umi turned and looked into Clefs eyes, no one had ever wanted her this much, no one had ever loved her like he did and always would. "All right Clef you win."

Clef beamed down at her. "Good, in which case." He dropped down onto one knee before her. "Umi would you do me the greatest of honours and be my wife."

He held the ring out to her, a gold band surmounted by two diamond waves and a blue sapphire heart between them, Umi gasped as he was surrounded by the setting sun, she had never dreamt that a romantic proposal like this would ever happen to her. "Yes Clef yes."

He took her hand and gently slipped the ring on her finger, he rose and opened his arms to Umi, she moved into them and Clef brought her close, there purple and blue hair twining together in the wind his cloak billowing around them. After a moment of silence he spoke in a soft and slightly husky voice. "I'm yours forever more Umi, my heart, my body and my soul all belong to you from now onwards, I will always love you no matter what happens."

Umi gasped and then spoke gently. "And I am yours I love you know and I will love you always Clef it will only ever be you for me." Umi put her head back against his chest she could hear his strong steady heart beat, that calmed her, he was here and he was all hers no one else's and he would never be any one else's.

The rest of there friends who had just witnessed this erupted into loud 'yahoos' and 'finally' s. Umi looked up at Clef and blushed, a mischievous glint came into his eyes and he brought his lips down to Umi's. Umi's hands flew up to his shoulders and grasped them; Clef moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her in. Quietly the others left Umi and Clef alone on the hilltop, framed by the setting sun, dragging Caldina as they went. As they walked they felt very relived but also happy that Umi and Clef were finally together and would soon be they hoped, be happily married.

When Clef and Umi finally parted they smiled at one another, finally knowing they were going to be with one another forever, that there love would last as long as the stars and possibly longer. Umi lent against Clef looking up into his eyes, Clef smiled down at her, looking into her eyes adoringly and then slowly he placed his hand on the back of her head. They knew this day would live forever in their hearts and that nothing would ever tear them apart.


End file.
